clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335
Hey guys! This is my 5th talk page! For my first talk page from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1! For my second talk from 7/23/11 to 9/10/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/2! For my third talk from 9/10/11 to 1/7/12, please go to User talk:Awesome335/3! For my fourth talk from 1/7/12 to 11/18/14 (yeah, it's really long), please go to User talk:Awesome335/4 Thank you very kindly Thank you kind sir for … for… FOR ... ARCHIVING YOUR TALK! But seriously, thanks. I hate those 200+ talk pages. I mean, who wants a mailbox that's overflowing? You get me. You get me, I know you do. From, (you guessed it) --Roger6881 (talk) 19:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC) future fest you should research it!. Peter879 (talk) 12:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Hi Awesome! :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt Bad words Hello Awesome335, today I spotted a person that posted the H word in one of my blog post, I am getting nervous of the future of the bad words from people on the wiki. I read your blog post about "Bullying", it helped alot. But the person who said the H word was:FuzzyHamster. Thank you and make sure no one is bullying! A10 (talk) 13:06, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Grats sir! Hi Awesome, You are hereby given extended walrus access for the wiki. Use them wisely! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:27, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hi Awesome335, I know it seems kind of strange for an admin to ask you about activity concerning you're a Bureaucrat and I can't really do anything anyway; but I'll send one anyway. You have been away for about two weeks upon the time of me sending this, and I would really appreciate some feedback from you informing me (and the wiki) what has happened to you: have you gone on a vacation? Have you lost interest? Is your wifi not working? Please try and reach us anyway you can. I hope to see you soon, --Roger6881 (talk) 14:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Glad to see you've returned and ruined my chances of overthrowing you. I hope you had a good holiday season. --Roger6881 (talk) 21:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Remember Me? Hey man, how's it going? Remember Johnny 115? Well, here I am! I've been spending time in the past couple weeks editing the new wiki (mainly with stuff about the Club Penguin app) and chilling on Shops IRC, and here I am. Johnny 115 and all of my other penguins were deleted by Club Penguin, so I re-made Johnny 115 last week and play minigames off the app. It's nice to see you here. Atum12RAV4LTD (talk) 02:32, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Promotion Votes Hi, Awesome335. Since the recent votes ended on January 17 in a tie between two patrollers, I would like to make the new end date January 24 (a week after the original end date). This will allow a few more days for users to vote so that we can hopefully determine a winner. What are your thoughts on this proposal? If you agree, please let me know so I can unprotect the page. Thanks, -- 22:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the congratulations! Yeah, Wolf-gangs made his vote after the vote ended. To keep it fair though, I'll remove his vote (and notify him) so that the votes will be the same as when they officially ended. I will also open the votes back up and extend them to the 24th. :As for Wolf's resignation, I don't think a new admin vote is necessary. However, I think we should hold a new vote for bureaucrat since he will be resigning from that right soon as well. :-- 22:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) My role here Hi Awesome335, As you know, I have recently removed my admins rights. But, I still have my bureaucrat rights, which means my position in the wiki itself unofficially haven't changed XP. I will still work on few changes in the wiki towards the better (that includes the policy). So, I'm still part of the team, except that I no longer have to perform most of the administrators work, that includes reverting vandalism, maintaining vote pages and other social stuffs in the wiki. But, I will surely help you guys in case of emergency, for that reason I'm still having the bureaucrat tool. I hope we can work together on some wiki projects to change the current wiki towards the better. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 15:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, Awesome. If you have a minute, may you please come to chat? Thanks, -- 01:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Lenny Linny Did you know that lenny linny exists...? [[User:FurryHamster03|'Carrots' with Ranch!]] ([[User_talk:FurryHamster03|'talk']]) 22:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Argument on my talk page Please read what I wrote here. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Awesome! :) Since I've not seen you on chat for a while to wish you happy birthday I thought I'd do it here :P Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:06, February 6, 2015 (UTC) CAEK Lol, I forgot that yesterday was ur birthday. :P HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I HOPE U GET LOTS OF PRESENTS AND CAEK! Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 20:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Hey! Hey Awesome! :) Not seen you around for like a month now. How are you doing? :P Maybe pop by chat sometime tonight or tomorrow? Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity Hey, Awesome. Looks like it's been 3 weeks since your last edit, so I just wanted to make sure that you're still around. If something came up, please let me or another admin know the reason for your inactivity. Hope to hear from you soon, -- 22:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Where are you? Hey Awesome! :) Where are you? :P I see that you've logged in quite a few times recently but not been on chat? :P It'd be great to see you! Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, plz come back to us!! It'll be "awesome" to see u again! :3 21:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hi Awesome! :) I really wish you'd pop by chat one day, lots of people would love to see you on, it'd also be nice to have a talk. If you've been busy recently, could you let us know? :P I hope everything is okay. I see you've logged into Wikia but not been around here. Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi Sirree Hi Awesome, Whats up? Nostalgia broguht me here and there's nothing i can do about it. Anyway, it's been a while and i can't remember the last time you were in chat. Are you going to go on from time to time? Hope you can :P Even shrimp and bman have been here quite recently! P.S. about bman i think he was here like 2 months ago, i can't remember for sure though. Maybe it was some other old user. But still :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:48, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:53, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey Awesome! :) I was checking the chat logs today and I saw your !tell message you sent me. Sorry I wasn't on the chat when you came, I was in bed. If you can come on at some point today no later than 7 PM in your timezone, I'll be able to have a talk with you. 15:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Discord Hi, Awesome. Hoping you see this message. We're trying to gather a bunch of older users from the 2012-2014 era. Was wondering if you could hit me up on Discord @ Jaden#6941 if you're interested? Thanks. -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 21:55, August 6, 2019 (UTC)